1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical fields of electro-optical apparatuses, such as a liquid-crystal apparatus, in which an electro-optic material is sandwiched by a pair of substrates and a pair of electrodes disposed at sides facing the electro-optic material in the pair of substrates is provided, and of manufacturing methods therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of electro-optical apparatuses are generally provided with a TFT array substrate having pixel electrodes, thin-film transistors (hereinafter called TFTs (Thin Film Transistors), if necessary) for applying switching control to the pixel electrodes, and wires, such as data lines connected to the thin-film transistors, for sending image signals and scanning lines for sending scanning signals. In addition, an opposite substrate having a color filter, a light-shielding film, and an opposite electrode disposed on the whole surface and disposed opposite the side where the wires are arranged on the TFT array substrate is provided. An electro-optic material, such as liquid crystal, is sandwiched by the TFT array substrate and the opposite substrate. A driving voltage is generated between the pixel electrode corresponding to each pixel and the opposite electrode to drive (for example, to change the alignment state of liquid crystal) each part of the electro-optic material, so that a display operation is performed.
Some of this kind of electro-optical apparatuses are of a driving-circuit built-in type having at a peripheral area outside an image display area various wires, such as image-signal lines for sending image signals to a sampling circuit, and peripheral driving circuits, such as a sampling circuit for sampling the image signals sent through the image-signal lines, according to a sampling-circuit driving signal and for sending through data lines, a data-line driving circuit for sending the sampling-circuit driving signal to the sampling circuit, and a scanning-line driving circuit for sending a scanning signal for TFT switching operations to scanning lines in order to send the image signals sent through the data lines to pixel electrodes.